warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunclan (Yellobird)
Description SunClan cats are respectful, loyal, clever and most of the time natural born hunters. They find solutions to problems that a normal cat couldn't think of. SunClan cats have very mixed blood and are often bashed for it, only a few cats are pure SunClan. Their pelt colors are normally black, cinnamon, torteishell and sometimes white and silver. Territory * Mountains- ' By the mountains you can catch prey like birds, squirrels and sometimes rabbits so that's where SunClan catch most of it's prey. * '''The stream- '''The stream is full of fish but SunClan cats aren't very skilled fishers and there is no point in swimming in it either since the stream is very strong and full of sharp rocks so it's basically a death wish. * '''The Meadow- ' The meadow is a perfect place to bring apprentices since it's full of mice, rabbits and sometimes birds and squirrels. Cats can easily hunt in the tall grass. The meadow is huge and not many two-legs go that far but sometimes it can happen. Clan Camp * 'Leader's Den- ' The leader's den lays by the left of the entrance of camp. It lays in a big hollow tree that's existed since the beginning of the clans. In the tree lays a bed of moss and feathers. In leaf bare the cats builds walls of snow around the tree to help guard it. * 'Medicine Cat Den- ' The medicine cat den lays in the right back corner of camp. It is described to smell like fresh killed mouse and wet moss. The den lays in a little cave with bushes guarding it. * 'Warrior's Den- ' The warrior's den lays next to the leader's den with bramble bushes surrounding it. A bit of the leader's tree's leaves hangs over the den guarding it from some rain and snow. * 'Apprentice's Den-' The Apprentice's den lays on the right side of camp, close to the nursery and medicine cat den. It's guarded by bramble bushes. * 'Nursery-' The nursery lays in a hole with a fallen oak over it. The inside of the nursery is covered with leaves, moss and animal fur. * 'Elder's Den- ' The elder's den sits in the back of camp where it is the most peaceful. The den lays in a hollow bush full of moss. History Sunwing, a male golden tabby. Sunwing was a rouge. He had been born a RiverClan but wasn't anymore. Sunwing wasn't exiled, he just didn't feel like he belonged in Riverclan. This was the time when Birchstar was leader and she had responded nicely to Sunwing leaving but told him'' 'You aren't a Riverclan cat anymore, Sunwing. That means that you can't wander around on our territory, understood?. Sunwing wanted to be a leader over his own clan even though his body was quite small and thin but he had the passion and determination like no other cat. He made a long journey from RiverClan all the way to mothermouth to ask StarClan if he had made the right decision and if he didn't, what would he do? Sunwing had spoken with StarClan. A silver-gray tom had come up to him in is dreams. The cat had told him ''The light will show us the way to a new future. This was the start of Sunclan. History of ranks Leader Medicine cat Current Sunclan Members Category:Clans Category:SunClan (Yellobird)